zombiefandomcom-20200223-history
Essential Survival Skills
Preparedness is key to survival. Basic, intermediate and advanced level skills will help you become a better survivor and it is much simpler and easier to learn them before the apocalypse. Plus they are surprisingly useful before the S-H-T-F as well. This guide will split into 3 difficulty levels. As a complete novice it is advisable to try gain as many 'basic skills' as you can before moving up onto more complicated skills. For example, mastering CPR before moving onto emergency surgery is probably a good idea. Most of these skills are available to learn for free or for cheap at local colleges and other 'educational' establishments. Basic Skills Combat-''' -Skills at arms (basic firearm safety and maintenance) -Basic marksmanship '''Medical -CPR -Basic drugs administration (simple painkillers, antibiotics, etc.) -Basic wound care (bandages, etc.) Engineering & Construction -Basic vehicle immanence (changing oil, etc.) -Basic carpentry (reinforcing doors, etc.) -Basic electrical skills (changing fuses, locating circuit breakers, etc.) Outdoor Skills -Creating a fire in any way possible -Locating or making a crude shelter -Basic understanding of survival in the outdoors (hypothermia, animal bites ect.) -Basic water purification skills (understanding water purification tablet use, etc.) General Skills -Ability to drive -Knowledge of local area -Knowledge on how to swim -rudimentary lockpicking These skills should make you a capable survivor, ''able to survive short term situations and some medium term situations as long as you are undisturbed by hostile elements. Intermediate Skills '''Combat' -Knowledge of a wide range of common firearms -Intermediate marksmanship -Ability to diagnose and repair common firearms -Basic ability of how to use and maintain a bow and crossbow -Basic hand-to-hand and melee weapon combat Medical -Advanced life support -Basic nursing skills -Administering of drugs (oral, inhalation, intradermal, intramuscular and subcutaneous) -Good knowledge of anatomy and physiology Engineering & Construction -Ability to diagnose and repair common vehicle faults -Good understanding of internal combustion engines Outdoor Skills -Knowledge on edible plants and fungi -Ability to start a fire with minimal assistance by tools like lighters or matches -Basic knowledge on how to cultivate -Knowledge on dangerous flora and fauna -Basic knowledge on how to hunt for food General Skills -Knowledge on how to read and understand a map and compass -Knowledge on how to safely contact others quietly and quickly -Knowledge on how to swim well -Basic knowledge of parkour or free running -Basic lockpicking abilities. These are the skills that any long-term survivor should at least have. Advanced Skills Combat -Knowledge of most firearms -Professional marksmanship -Advanced knowledge of ballistic weapons -Ability to diagnose and repair most weapons -Proficient in the use and maintenance of a bow or crossbow -Advanced knowledge of melee weapons -Professionally trained in melee combat (Kenjutsu, swordsmanship, martial arts) Medical -Professionally trained in medicine -Ability to perform advanced medical procedures (Resetting or removing a broken bone, performing surgery, etc.) Engineering & Construction -Ability to operate and repair heavy machinery -Advanced carpentry (ability to construct fully functional, efficient barricades and fortifications) Outdoor Skills -Knowledge of multiple ways to start a fire -Advanced knowledge on how to hunt for food -Advanced knowledge on how to cultivate General Skills -Knowledge on how to swim extraordinarily well -Advanced knowledge of parkour or free running - Advanced lockpicking Possessing all of these skills would make one an extremely well-off survivor. It would be recommended that one acquires the skills of only two categories, seeing as it would make one an expert if they mastered all of the skills in one category. Category:Survival